


The Council of Darkness

by NyxAvique



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAvique/pseuds/NyxAvique
Summary: Percy disappears after getting betrayed by nearly everyone he had saved during the second Titan and Giant wars. He encounters the Council of Darkness, a group of dark deities, and he becomes their champion. He also becomes the champions of 3 Olympians. Rated M for minor cussing and violence.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

Back hunched, I trailed along the side of the dark foreboding alley, under the night of the gray snowed Manhattan. As I mulled through my memories, I twirled a silver baton across one hand. Catching it in my right hand, I scowled remembering what had transpired 10 years ago. I slammed one of the ends of the baton to the side of the alley walls, the impact cracking the cement from the sheer force

Betrayed and isolated, I lost everything. After all those times I protected Olympus, nearly losing my life to save their damn thrones, I was thrown away like trash. Only a few have retained my respect, Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Chiron. Hestia had become my adoptive mother. Hades bestowed upon me the Second Prince of the Underworld. And, I remained as the heir of Atlantis for my father.

Annabeth left me when I had gone out to hold the weight of the sky for a year which was a quest Athena had given me to be able to date her daughter. She left me a note saying we were never meant to be. I cried myself to sleep every passing day when she left me that stupid piece of paper. She left me for that new 'Hero of Olympus' Asher Isapish, son of Zeus. Thrown away like everyday trash, I swore that I’ll be back for vengeance.

As for my mother, she was lost in a fire with Paul at their home due to gas pipes exploding. Thankfully, Hestia came right on time before I destroyed half of Manhattan, calming me down before I do any harm to me or the others around me. Though I knew it was not accidental, Greek Fire lingered in the air of the apartment.  
As I reached the middle section of the alleyway, I looked over my shoulder, my tattered cloak ruffled with the motion. The hood of which showed nothing but sea green eyes that glowed with restless power and emotion. Streaks of silver flooded the end of the alleyway from which I had entered from. Dull silver parkas, sparkling skirts, partnered with bows and quivers filled with arrows. In just a mere fraction of a second, a dozen arrows were drawn and primed at me.

I heard whispers of "what are we even doing here?" or "what a pig, like all males are." Two individuals moved forward, one being a 16 year old girl with punk clothes and had hair all spiked up, her electric blue eyes staring at me with hatred but at the same time curiosity with this certain situation. The other was a 13 year old girl, auburn hair billowing behind her with silver nuggets for eyes. They were a mesmerizing sight.

I tilted my head down to a slight bow of respect towards the auburn haired girl, her reaction unseen but not unnoticed, showed confusion. “Who are you and why do you disrupt the balance of power in nature?” She asked with venom. I laughed off her seriousness and gazed to stare into her eyes. Sea green meeting silver. Her eyes steeled as she squinted, trying to piece together my identity.

“I wouldn’t dare tip the balance of nature milady.” I said through a smirk as I fully rotated my body to face them, my cloak glistening as I willed the mist to disperse its magic on it. Sea green lined my rogue-like cloak, the emblems on the back of it representing my patrons, became hidden behind me as I faced the Hunt. It was matched with a pair of black cargo pants and a chainmail hidden under a sleeveless tunic. My eyes scanned through the sea of silver. What a scary group of kids.

“Oh, but you existing has tipped the scales indeed. The Wild is in disarray as the prey disappeared from its predators without warning.” The goddess’ face hardened. Her form may be a head shorter than my physique, but she radiated such killing intent that the pressure would become too suffocating for any normal demigod.

“Hey, hey. You should play nice since I’ve been doing most of your work for you, ya know.” I quipped as my hand rested on the steel baton I had hidden from their sight. The hunters began to shuffle around, clearly aggravated by my taunting.

“Under Lord Zeus’ orders, you are to be brought up into Olympus to know of your origins. Dead or alive.” Artemis grinned sweetly as she suddenly aged to around my immortal age of 18. With her symbol of power still strapped around her torso, she had plucked out a silver arrow from her quiver, closed the gap between us in a blink, and probed my neck threateningly. Her hunters might have gotten caught off guard by the change of approach, but I didn’t move an inch.

“Well, you got to catch me first, Arty,” I whispered in her ear and I could feel her involuntarily shiver. She took a shaky step back. Her face darkening, making it impossible to read what she is feeling.

“You disappeared…” she said shakily through gritted teeth.

“Milady, are you alright? What did this male say?” Thalia had reached forward to grip Artemis’ shoulder.

“Well, it’s been a long night and I still have a quest to do so…” my words trailed off as I pulled out my steel baton twirled it in front of me. “Cry, Skia,” my voice echoed throughout the alley, stunning the hunters even more as they waited for their patron’s command.

“Fire.” And all hell broke loose as the light disappeared from both ends of the alley. Crack. I moved like black lightning, literally. The lights came back on, the hunters disoriented and searching to where I had disappeared. Finding me on the other end with a spear-like weapon with a curved blade, they gave chase. I grinned and laughed.

Running down the street with the hunters hot on my trail, I held on to my naginata, Skia Lamina, its shaft running down the length of my arm as the blade sparked and cracked while it skidded on the pavement. The blade molded with five different metals, Imperial Gold, Lunar Silver, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and steel swirled like a black hole of various colors. Its shaft had been fashioned out of Ocean Crystal, stronger and harder than titanium and tungsten combined.

Something whizzed, passing my ear. Something silver at that. It embedded itself on to the pavement, more of them followed straight after the first one, like thin comets of silver. Looking behind me without slowing down, I could see one of the hunters sparking like crazy, and another hunter leaping over me as if it was child play. She landed without noise at about 20 meters from me, already crouched and preparing herself to lunge at me with hunting knives drawn. I skidded to a stop and stared up, the moon shone brightly, casting shadows below us. Her hunters had come to a halt as well, a few meters behind me, thinking that they had won already. I twirled my naginata and held it behind me. Leaning forward as if going in for a slash, the goddess had pounced. She probably did not expect what happened next. I pulled. I pulled the endless darkness, shadow travelling from my own shadow to the shadow her leaping form casted. Not daring to look back, I continued sprinting down the road until veering myself to a small forest at the park.

Having given myself and the hunters enough of a gap, my cloak proceeded to lose the rest of the mist gripping on to it as my assassin clothes shone under the moonlight, finally restored from its tattered look, a jewel imbedded trident on a flaming hearth glowed of power as it adorned the back of the cloak.

"Fuck this," I said. I knew I was making a bad choice of leading them to me with a very visible view of the symbols of all my patrons.

"Watch your mouth, nephew." A voice said from inside my head.

"Yes, auntie," I said out loud.

"Why don't you finish your job already?" Another voice said in my head.

"Yes, uncle," I said out loud again.

"Go get them Percy!" A third voice shouted in my head.

I smirked. "Thanks dad!"

I reached the edge of the forest and angled my feet, sprinting off to the other direction heading towards the smell of burnt wood. Coming across an enormous crater with a harsh evil light in its center, I squinted and crouched low, I could hear the light pitter-patter of booted feet on snow. They started getting close, I needed to finish this quick and fast. I gripped the end of the shaft of my naginata and its blade dipped into the moon dripped snow positioned a few inches from my back. It was perfectly positioned with enough combinations of vertical, horizontal, and diagonally slices that could easily maneuver them to a majestic dance of blades. A figure started to rise from the crater, trudging towards me with heavy armor clanking continuously with even the slightest of jerks. It was humanoid that looked like it was weaved out of light and fire itself. Behold the Mighty Light Bulb!

"Hey Sparky, remember me?" I called out to him. His head jerked to me and orbs of noxious eyes gave me a death glare that would have made me cower in fear back when I was young, but not anymore.

"Perseus Jackson, we meet again." Hyperion spat out with menace lingering in his voice. "I have always wanted to rip you apart once I got out of that blasted maple tree, and if it wasn't my lucky day, you just happen to be the first one I meet." He smirked and flaunted with arms raised.

"And I will be the last one you will see." I clutched my naginata tighter as my knuckles turned white. His body flickered as the light held everything together, this will be easy and fun. Light and darkness fighting, it has a nice ring to it.

A bright light expanded outwards from Hyperion's hand; a perfect golden bow staff appeared once the light dissipated. Rows and rows of white-hot flames swirled around the wood itself. It radiated heat in overwhelming temperatures, good thing I was far away from it or it would have singed my eyebrows to dust. I need to protect my eyebrows or else Hades would not be able to get off the floor from all the endless laughing.

Hyperion readied his staff, when two blades sprouted from the two ends of the bow staff. He grinned.  
I could feel the naginata glowing with power, ready to release the skill I was going to use. That battle commenced with us dashing forward, closing the distance. As I was five meters away from him, my blade danced within 5 strokes of silver. I 'cracked' behind him, Skia Lamina back to where it started before the skill occurred.

"Nocturnal Oracle, Star Blitz," I said. I turned my head back; Hyperion was frozen in place. Five slashes suddenly erupted in his body, barely visible but a faint shape of a star remained evident. Hyperion coughed out ichor.

"Argh!" He crumpled to his knees, but he was steady. His brightness suddenly dimmed, not too much. He stood up shakily, using his bow staff as a support. He steadied his feet and drew a shaky breath. He brought up his bow staff in a fighting stance.

"You're lucky the hunters are here," I looked over to a cloud of silver hidden behind a grove of trees. They did not seem to notice I had spotted them.  
I could feel weight on the back side of my belt, five sheaths with 3 throwing knives each were magically connected to it. I took a hold of 3 midnight black knives in my left hand, each hugged between my four fingers. I barely took aim and raven blades flew through the night, slicing the darkness like a knife through butter. Three thumps and I had Hyperion pinned down with his feet bleeding ichor.

"Argh!" He screamed out. "I will tear you to pieces, Jackson! I do not care whether those puny Olympians wage war, you have brought them their downfall." He threatened.

"Why would I care for those pitiful gods?! They betrayed me!” I growled at him.

"Wow,” he paused. “I wasn’t expecting that reply.”

He hefted his bow staff in the same position as I did, both my hands gripped the mid shaft so tight that my knuckles turned white, the Chudan-no-kamae. My blade faced him steadily and Hyperion did so too.

"This seems to be my last fight." He said solemnly and only now did I notice that his light started flickering. "Nobody remembers me anymore. It's my time to actually go to the void." He said glumly.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I said, surprised.

He smiled. "And now you are freaking me out, you started looking freaky. Why the hell are you smiling?" I was completely confused and out of my mind.

"Because I think I might actually find my heir; the heir of light and observation." He said and grinned. "It might actually look good on your dark and shadow powers." He pointed out the obvious. He suddenly charged, his bow staff raised high above my head, ready for a quick and clean decapitation. I stood my ground and sidestepped in the last moment. My blade smoothly sparked against one of his double-edged blades. My blade basically misdirected his blade away from me, it flew out of its supposed orbit. I pulled at my naginata, the shaft and blade switched places, the shaft had pushed Hyperion back causing him to stagger. I flipped and did a handstand, with my momentum with the handstand, I kicked his bow staff. It flew away from his hand going vertically up. As I did another 180 degree flip, I plunged my blade on to the solid soil below me, and then bent it in a slight angle. I launched myself up and caught the bow staff with one of its blazing blades pointing down, then just fell. There was a loud sound like a blade being sheathed. Ichor splashed everywhere and I saw the light of Hyperion slowly dimming until it disappeared. His own bladed bow staff lodged deep into his golden helmet where his eyes were supposed to be. I could feel a grin etched on his face.

"I have found my heir," he suddenly faded like a simple fog that was hit by the sun. His armor remained, but then was sucked in by the bow staff; well nothing is normal in my world. I walked up to the bow staff. The bow staff jerked up as I brought my hand over it. I caught the shaft and it balanced itself in my grip, a perfect fit. Light erupted from the bow staff and it went in through my chest, where my heart was supposed to be. Doubling in pain, I staggered and tried to get up on my feet. Once the pain subsided, I suddenly felt powerful, like I just ate a double dose of blue nectar and ambrosia. The bow staff glowed again, but this time with Skia Lamina as well. The bow staff slowly dissolved into fine golden dust and swirled around Skia. The dust suddenly starts binding itself around Skia and glows brightly. As soon as the glow arrived, it disappeared as quick as well as the dust that caused it. I held in my hands the same form as Skia, but with another blade protruding out of the end shaft. Now, two crescent blades were as black as midnight. It was still the same in color and the metals were still in the blade, yet I can feel something weird. I stared at it as much as possible, it suddenly caught fire. It was the blessing of Hyperion. I smiled. I sheathed it and strapped it back on to my back. Mission accomplished, well, I think it is accomplished. Is making him fade the same as killing him?

"Who are you boy?!" Said a voice behind me and I breathed out a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV

Turning around slowly, I was met with a wall of silver arrowheads primed at me. I breathed out a deep sigh.

“Take off your hood, boy!” A hunter said from the sea of arrows. I chuckled lightly; I forgot my robes were enchanted to automatically pull my hood over my face whenever someone is within a certain radius.

“Can’t apparently,” I said. “And I think it is a bit boyish for girls to be wielding very, very dangerous pointed objects,” I smirked and poked one of the arrowheads casually. Out of the sea of arrows came rows of growling girl faces.

“Girls, make camp. We’ll set up here for the night.” The arrows disappeared back into their quivers, along with them, 20 or so hunters dashed off to set up camp. All that remained was Artemis and my cousin, Thalia.

“You really wouldn’t want to see a pissed off goddess and her group of man hating girls chasing after you,” I muttered under my breath. Of course, said goddess would hear and had fired a shot. As quick as lighting, Thalia had drawn her can of mace, elongated to her spear, and had closed the gap between us in mere seconds. I was definitely caught off guard, what’s more is that the hunters seemed to not bat an eye as their mistress and lieutenant maimed their supposed prisoner. Sidestepping quickly from the arrow and then pulling out a throwing knife to lock blades with Thalia’s spear head, I gave an amused look. Another valley of arrows rained down from above while Thalia fought with new found ferocity. The trust she places on Artemis has really grown ever since she entered the Hunt from back then. The arrows rained around Thalia and I, though they seem to be only a hindrance for me while Thalia wove through it with such ease. That took me by surprise, as I pulled out another throwing knife to deal with the heavy blows Thalia threw. Her spear started sparking as well, though of course that would not work on me due to prior blessings.  
“What do you want from me? My gods, took down a possible threat for your sorry asses and this is my payment?” I said through gritted teeth as more arrows rained down, nicking my skin little by little. Thalia had thrown a wild thrust straight into my face, though her face was calm and collected. I just had enough time to cross my knives to catch the spearhead before it punctured a hole in my face. “Woah close one there. Huh, Pinecone Face? You really need to take care of your things by the way.” I said disengaging by forcing her spear up and leaping back gracefully.

“Only one person calls me that, and he’s been missing for years.” Thalia scowled, her eyes squinting and her electric eyes flared up. I procured her fallen bracelet from my pocket and tossed it to her. “Aegis!”

“You gotta take care of your toys.” I said turning my back on them, looking to walk out of the clearing casually.

“You are not leaving!” Artemis shouted and shot an arrow, aimed right at the small of my back. Her eyes showed surprise when my cloak shimmered gold, shattering the arrow without leaving a mark.

“Those symbols, his patrons!” Thalia had her eyes wide open. “Hunters, shackle bolts!” Confused, I pulled my throwing knives into icepick grips, but boy was I taken by surprise. As if on cue, the hunters had me surrounded again, their camp fully set up. I was so close from escaping, fuck. To be honest, I could just shadow travel, but let’s see where this will lead us.

“Don’t you think this is kinda unfair?” I tried reasoning out, but as soon as I finished my sentence, chains erupted from the ground, shackling themselves to each of my limbs and electricity coursing through them. There was a slight tingle. “Is this supposed to hurt me?” I said as I tried to play off my defeat. But I was clearly subdued, damnit. The chains wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard I pulled. At least they learned from our previous encounters that I was very slippery and could easily escape in a moment's notice.

“Take his weapons, all of it. Someone chain him inside the wolf tent, others stand guard around the perimeter. Lieutenant, get in my tent right away." Artemis ordered, a hand on her hip, the other pointing her hunters to their assignments. Always a feisty character, aren’t you Arty?

"Yes milady," a chorus of girly voices said in the night. My knives and double-bladed staff were flung somewhere inside a large tent, where various clanking of metal occurred every so often, probably the armory or forge. The chains started to pull, as if they were attached on a pulley, tugging at me to move forward. A hunter prodded my back with a long hunting knife, the edge slightly digging into my back.

"Start moving, male!" The last word dripped of both acid and venom. "Or would you want a more painful version of backstab." Said a voice I recognized, Phoebe. She dug the blade deeper, I barely even winced. She looked confused.

"I have felt worse pains and torture you, hunters, can do. I wonder if it is just me or you are losing your man hating touch." I grinned, she growled, like a mean yet graceful wolf in the night. I started walking while the other hunters were placing the finishing touches with camp, note to self, their death glares barely made me flinch, not even close. I smiled at them, their evil eyes strengthening more. A few more minutes passed and I was pushed into a tent filled with hungry looking silver wolves, they varied in different sizes. I was forced into a corner of the tent; it looked small on the outside, but it was enormous on the inside. I was chained to a steel pole and hoisted up, my hands reaching the top of the very tent. I was barely a feet off of the ground, I have to thank all of my patrons for the added height from their blessing. Phoebe had a bit of struggling with my shackles, but she eventually left it alone. The wolves suddenly crowded around me, each one eyeing me as if I was a big piece of tender juicy ribs. I estimated at least 50 watering mouths open and directed to me. Great, after accomplishing my job, this happens.

"Take good care of our visitor, my little pups," Phoebe patted the head of the largest of them wolves, probably the alpha or something. Phoebe was grinning wickedly while walking out the tent, likely to stand guard. I aimlessly hung around; my clothes were completely uncomfortable if I was in this position. I need to ask the Queen of the Night about making adjustments with her design, I sighed. The wolves started stalking forward, but I just glared at them, 2 crescent moons rimmed both of my sea green irises. The wolves jumped in surprise and confusion. That was then forgotten and they had all cuddled around my feet. I smiled, thank you Necromancer of the Moon.

"No problem!" I jolted up, a voice had echoed in my head, I, then realized who had spoken. I smiled.  
Something had replaced itself back around my waist; I looked down knowing completely well what I was going to see. The sheath nearest my left hand held 3 pitch black throwing knives. Another thank you to one of my champions, the Weaver of Shadows, and another to the Lady of the Hearth for actually teaching me to actually have manners by saying thank you. I felt a hand back handing me from the back of my head.

"I teach it to you for a reason, nephew," said a voice owned by the Lady of the Hearth.

"Yes, milady," I grinned, I tried holding in my laughter. An image of a 9 year old girl appeared in my head. She wore a simple brown dress and her eyes were raging pools of fire. I was forced out of my body and into the vision. I was looking down on the 4 1/2 feet goddess; her eyes were blazing pits of flame. She had jumped up; her right hand raised and caught my right ear in a painful mini guillotine.

"Ack!" My face twisted in pain. It was kind of funny, if you counted out the ear guillotine attack, seeing a 4 foot girl pulling and twisting the ear of a 6'5".

"Hahaha! This is hilarious!" I glanced over to the source of the voice or should I say voices. I saw two men, rolling on the floor, one wearing black robes so black you think it was a part of the void with pale skin and slick hair and beard. The other one was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, he used a fishing rod he was holding as support from the laugh fits he was having.

"Noticed that both of you have been getting along together, uncle, dad," I said and they both fixed themselves up. Still, the small goddess had not stopped twisting my ear.

"What did I tell you about calling me milady?" asked the infuriated goddess.

"I was just trying to annoy you, I am sorry, so please let go of my ear." She did with her expression softening, but not before twisting it 360 degrees, my eyes started to leak tears. She fixed up her clothes and we had a staring contest, before she suddenly tackled me into a hug.

"I missed you so much, Percy," said the crying goddess.

"Me too," I patted her head.

"I am not a dog, Perseus," she growled.

"It's been like what, 5 years, Percy?" The man in the cloak said.

"Yes it has, Uncle Hades," I smiled at him as he walked over to me and patted my shoulder. "Though 5 years for you, was 50 years of training in the dark," I said. They were taken back from it, having not realized how much older I had looked.

"Son, I am proud of you," said the man holding the fishing rod.

"Thanks dad," I said. "I think I need a vacation after my training with the Council," I continued. He smiled proudly at me.

"Be safe around those man haters, huh, and we'll see you again after your next mission," Hades said. He then vanished into a fading shadow. I felt a warm sensation fur up my body and looked down as Hestia let go of her grip around me.

"Go to the hearth whenever you need me, Percy," she smiled and caressed my cheek. She disappeared in a flash of flames. Dad walked up to me, "I will be waiting son, for your grand return to Olympus after they betrayed you." He gave me a slight slap on my back as he slowly evaporated into sea mist. "Make me proud again, Percy," was his last words before completely disappearing. My sub consciousness was brought back into my body.

My eyes opened and saw the scene in front of me. The same scene, silver wolves huddled around me, as I had left. I took a glance above me, a pair of celestial bronze handcuffs held me where I am. I focused my hands, dark electric sparks started flying out from somewhere around my wrist. My hands kept on jerking around, shaking the cuffs and straining the hinges of both cuffs. The speed of my 'crack' skill increased as it was dark; the cuffs gave out from intense pressuring that came from my 'crack' skill. I got to thank the Emperor of Black Lightning for giving me this skill. I had caught the cuffs before I landed in the mass of silver wolves that could have led to me either being torn apart or being turned into a porcupine with silver pricks.  
I had used the edge of the tent and vaulted myself all the way over to the other corner of the tent without waking up any wolf. I landed gracefully and sneaked up to the flap of the tent, my back flat on it. I heard light breathing, Phoebe still stood guard.

I heard her grumble, "why am I not hearing any flesh ripping?" I smiled evilly. I drew a throwing knife and jabbed it towards the side of her neck. I held it there, the blade slightly grazing skin. Her body suddenly tensed, within my peripherals I saw her hand grabbing the hilt of a knife strapped to her thigh. Too late, the rest of my throwing items were back.  
They knew how I used my throwing knives, but they didn't know I had more throwing weapons. I grinned and at the bottom of my belt at the back, a small belt bag slowly unraveled itself from underneath the very belt. The hand that wasn’t holding the knife had opened the zipper, a small ball the size of a ping pong ball rolled itself on to my hand. Simultaneously, Phoebe had drawn her own blade and locked blades with my knife while I had dropped the ball.

Flashback*

"What are these, Lady Nyx?" I said as I had held towards myself a belt bag that was never strapped on to my belt.

A woman wearing black and silver robes smiled. The robes were filled with stars and constellations; one of them was my favorite, the Huntress, Zoë Nightshade. "Those are smoke bombs, since you will be the ambassador or champion of the Council of Darkness, you need to stay hidden. Smoke bombs give great cover and you need to master the use of them.

I pulled out one and due to my clumsiness; I dropped it while fumbling with it. As it hit the ground, a dark gray smoke started to leak out of it.

"Ack!" I screamed, while I heard light laughter that reminded me of a certain goddess of the Hunt on the other side of the increasingly large cloud of smoke.

Flashback End*

I dropped it and before she knew about the bomb, it had already exploded, releasing a gray colored gas. She coughed and hacked from the smoke. I closed my eyes and drew two more knives. My senses have been heightened due to my training in the dark with the Weaver of Shadows.

Flashback*

"I want you to play tag with Nyx and Akhlys in this forest," said Erebus.

"That's impossible, even you can’t do that," I said exasperatedly.

"But you need to do it blindfolded," my mouth dropped lower.

"That is more impossible, that is like multiplying impossible to itself," I saw the smirk plastered onto his face. Similar clothes like Nyx were wrapped around him.

"You've been learning Math?" He asked sarcastically.

"For your information, I gained a sudden interest in reading books. My dyslexia has begun to lessen.” I huffed childishly.

"Now get going, or else if you do not find them, no lunch and dinner for later," he said with a mischievous light in his eyes. I wonder if Hermes inherited this guy’s mischievousness because they are equally annoying. Nonetheless, the gap in between the generations is too big.

A foot pushed me into the dark forest, a branch already whipping itself on to my face. “Omph!”

"I said get going," Erebus had said with a light chuckle.

Flashback End*

I threw the throwing knives; I heard three thuds as I willed the water in the wind to push the smoke towards the other tents. I looked up and saw Phoebe hanging a feet above ground, the blades had lodged themselves in a tree with her clothes trapped in between. The scene would have been hilarious if not for the sound of a hunting horn resonating from inside the smoke I have forced to other parts of the camp. I ran for my life.

Thalia's POV

I was still miserable; my hunts would always end up in failure after Percy had disappeared from the face of the world. Nico and I have always searched from him ever since his disappearance, but one thing is for sure he is not dead. Nico will always feel it when that happens.

It was that bitch's fault; she had to break his heart, as if my stupid half-brother was good enough to replace the true 'Savior of Olympus.' I could still remember how it had happened. Nico and I were there when Percy found the bitch and Isapish sucking on each other's faces like it was the end of the world.

Flashback*

I stood near the edge of the forest with Nico, I looked over to the couple, and I had thought it was Percy and Annabeth. Percy had just returned from a quest for the blessing of Athena to date Annabeth. Sadly, that wasn’t the case as the couple was Annabeth and Ash. I could hear their conversation which was not much, considering they both were kissing and lovey dovey over each other for most of the time. The water started to churn, it wasn't the normal and usual churning of water, but it was like someone was willing it to be. If you were to look at it, it was as if it was copying an emotion, probably anger. The couple was abruptly stopped, they were scared as the wind whipped all over, and the water was churning like a massive mixer was causing all of this. Annabeth and Ash looked scared and angered at the same time, they looked around and found the source. A boy with messy jet-black hair appeared. I looked over to Nico and I could see tears rimming his eyes and anger boiling in his heart.

"How could you?!" Percy shouted at them, the water continued to rage and wreak havoc on the beach.

"I'm so-sorry," Annabeth said as tears fell from her eyes.

“What you got, Jackson? I took everything from you, even your precious girlfriend,” Ash taunted and my eyes started to water while turning dark at the same time.

"I really thought you were the one, Annabeth. I held up the sky just to get your mother to approve of me dating you. Now I think it’s worthless." His anger disappeared. "What happened to us?" Annabeth crumpled to her knees. Her eyes rimmed red while Ash had a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were cheating and-," Annabeth was cut off.

"I don't want to hear your crap, best wishes for your life Annabeth, just don't count me in it." He brought a velvet box and showed it. "Never in my entire life would I let you see how I truly cared for you. Goodbye Annabeth, forever." He said that as he froze the velvet box into ice from the moisture in the air before crushing it into fine dust in his hand.  
Nico slammed the ground with his fist, a horde of skeleton warriors suddenly came up and marched forward the two people. Their eyes were pools of fear. I followed Nico and brought down lightning after lightning that made them shake even more.

After that Nico and I tried to look for Percy, but he just disappeared. When we reached his cabin, there was barely any sign that he even lived here. Notes were placed on the bedside table; it was named for Nico, me and Chiron. I looked at Nico and he stared back. I hugged him out of the blue, I felt his body tense as I cried my heart’s content. He comforted me even though he could get killed by Lady Artemis or by the other hunters.

Flashback End*

I left to talk to Lady Artemis. I walked out and quickly stepped in the largest tent, Artemis' tent. Her face was blank, as usual. I sighed.

"You really are dense, Thalia. You have no clue who that person happens to be? I mean he called you by a certain nickname." I froze in my tracks. Why was I so stupid?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thalia POV

"What do you mean, Lady Artemis?" She slammed her forehead on the table separating the two, pieces from the war map laid out jumbled around, some of which fell. She looked up at me with   
completely disbelief etched on her face.

"Are you serious? You are as thick as Jackson!" Artemis screamed out exasperatedly.

I tilted my head in confusion. She sighed.

"The person we have right now called you... wait for it... Pinecone Face." It suddenly hit me like my father's Master Bolt.

"P-Pe-Percy?" Before she was able to react, the hunting horn resounded. Her eyes mirrored my dinner plate sized ones. Both of us immediately drew our bows and had an arrow notched. We poked our arrows out first of the tent before our body. Every inch of space was now covered with smoke, everything. The hunters had their backs to Lady Artemis' tent.

"What is happening out here?" I asked them rudely, pissed that Percy was in front of me and I did not even notice.

"He is somewhere in there." Atalanta stuttered in a frightful tone as a menacing laugh echoed in the night. "It feels like we are being hunted." She screamed as tears rimmed her eyes.

"Not a single Olympian can beat me, not even when you are altogether," a voice hissed in the fog of black smoke.

"How dare you threaten Olympus, you will be crushed before you even know it!" Artemis shouted back. Laughter was the answer she received. Her voice faltered. Shadows darker than black danced within the smoke. Grotesque faces would try to walk through the smoke, but they were pulled back by bony hands. "You shall fear our wrath!"

"That is so not you, Lady Artemis," the voice echoed. "Let us see the Olympian council! Let us see what you can do!" The voice challenged. I saw Artemis' eyes flash with anger, clearly taunted and her Olympian pride being tested.

"I thought you were a great man, Perseus Jackson!" Artemis' eyes suddenly looked like they were about to burst into tears. "You noticed how less cruel we were to you, I always thought you were the only good male out there!" Artemis screamed, from her facial features, she seemed heartbroken. I was surprised, why would she be heartbroken of a man? Well, it was Percy; he has that tendency on you. I’d have to speak to him about that.

Artemis POV

I was about to break, my eyes watered. This is the first time I have felt like this. The 2 millennia I have been alive, I never fell for one of them, and my first actual experience of having butterflies in my stomach goes down in flames. I was starting to fall for him everytime a story presented him in my ears.

"Fine, I will do what you ask for!" I screamed at the smoke, it suddenly quieted down; the smoke suddenly became dead silent. I placed my hunting horn to my lips and breathed out strong. The sound blasted out of the horn, the power in it lasted long.

As soon as the sound finished resonating from my horn, 13 continuous flashes erupted behind me. 13 figures stood where the light had appeared. All of them were in full battle regalia, ready for anything to happen.

Apollo had his bow drawn but was not really paying attention due to having his earphones plugged in his ears with music blasting all the way. Ares was jumping up and down in his leather jacket ready for battle and blood. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were arguing about who looked the best in their armor. Just to say that it was one-sided considering that both Hades and Poseidon were teaming up on Zeus; that is a first, for them at least. Hestia stood with Hera and Demeter who were trying to pull the Big Three off of each other before it became physical. Athena had her nose in a book while trying to hold her javelin and shield properly while continuously flipping through the pages. Dionysus was drinking diet coke while holding his thyrsus. Hephaestus was tinkering with something that spontaneously combusts every 3 seconds, his beard constantly going up in flames every time he was not able to dodge the mini atomic bomb. Aphrodite was having an intense staring competition with her mirror, occasionally fixing her eyeliner and lipstick. Hermes was having a conversation in his iPhone 5S; the phone itself had two snakes entwined on to it, George and Martha blabbering about rats. He even had a box of whoopee cushions on the ground beside his feet. They seemed to be enchanted, trying to float out of the box while he would kick them back in if they wandered too high.

Each one of them suddenly stopped, and then stared at the black smoke confusedly, well most of them. Hades, Hestia, and Poseidon had smirks hidden under that emotionless façade, probably just a coincidence.

"Explain my daughter!" Zeus boomed. He gripped his Master Bolt tightly.

"Spirit of Sorrow, Misery of Darkness," the voice hissed with power in each word. A bone chilling blast of wind swept through the night. The smoke dissipated, and in its place stood a person clad in black equipment. Assassin that seemed to attract shadows towards it. Stygian iron vambraces were strapped on to his forearms, fingerless gloves connected to the vambraces itself. Hidden blades made of lunar silver were barely visible, the edges of the blade reaching his palms. His belt was back on, I knew at the back were sheaths that had throwing knives. A 2-feet pole that had blades on both ends with a slight curved edge was magically attached on the cloak. Lastly, his hood was up, all you could see was his mouth in a perfectly toothed grin.

Looking over to my hunters if they were feeling it, I was partially proven correct and partially proven wrong. They felt it alright, but they were shaking in complete fear. They looked like they were being tortured by their worst fears by the shadows dancing in their eyes. What is this magic? Even I was scared of it. A shadow and prickling feeling was literally echoing around the clearing   
where the hunt was camped. Even Hades was shivering in the cold, when did Perseus become this powerful.

"Finally! The mighty Olympians have come to their defeat!" He continued, "Shine, Skia!" He raised his bladed staff high in the air and a boom resounded from him. Light streamed everywhere; even us gods had to close our eyes just to not get blinded. As the light vanished, the man had additional details on him.

Dual celestial bronze and imperial gold night hawks were strapped to his thighs, locked and loaded, blades adorned the bottom of its barrel. On the back of his combat boots were two circles for normal eyes, but if you were to look properly, imperial gold spurs were spinning rapidly. It was like the one used by cowboys on their cowboy boots. Chains of mortal steel were running around his tattered jean, like how Thalia would look before I forced her to wear silver. Finger-sized pipes were hanging from the chains as if it was nobody's business. His vambraces changed, they had 3 claws weaved out of real shadows, like that male I saw in a movie poster while I was watching at the movie theater with my hunters. What was he called? Oh, I remember, Wolverine. Instead of completely straight, though, they were clawed pointing down.

The thing that mesmerized me the most were the hexagonal plates that orbited around him. They were like mini suns orbiting him, shining bright and warm, but with a harsh kind of feeling. "Come at me; give me your best shot, Olympians!"

Percy POV 

I smirked as their eyes had that scared look, well, except dad, Hades and Hestia who were looking at me proudly. Then my skill kicked in. The night grew as dark as possible. The light coming off from the plates spinning around me vanished. I was surprised, but not as surprised when they actually appeared surrounding me. My senses shot forward, I could feel even the shadows that could barely be seen. I pinpointed each one of them, my power over water sought out the ichor inside their bodies. My power to feel the warmth they gave off was also something I could sense. Even the misery, sorrow and fear they radiated, I could find out where they stood through that, too.

I dashed down, my power over misery and sorrow suddenly disappeared, and I could feel a deity forcing me out of their domain. "Perseus! I told you not to use it on mortals!" A voice said in my head. My head snapped back.

"I am sorry Lady Akhlys." I said in a whisper. "But what do you mean?"

"Do not forget that the hunters are here and they are still mortal, only having immortality on their ages."

"My bad, you know how stupid I get." I said back sarcastically.

"Haha! I never said anything about you being stupid because you really are. It is in your blood," Lady Achlys whispered in my ear. I just smiled.

My movement started to slow down, my speed decreasing. I looked down; tendrils of grape vines and wheat were growing from the ground and were gripping my legs tightly. Dionysus and Demeter were commanding them to make me immobile. Athena and Ares charged, I readied Skia and one hand clasped on to its short shaft tightly. My other hand was moving towards my smoke bomb; as soon as I activated one, I dropped it. It exploded before it even reached the ground. The smoke immediately gathered around me in a 4 meter radius.

Ares was coming from my left, his blade raised up and Athena was staying back, strategizing as quickly as possible. I sidestepped Ares' blade, bringing down my own blade in retaliation. He was forced to go on defense as I started my attack. I did a feint to the left and then did another feint to the right; Ares was not able to anticipate the double feint. I had my blade on his right ear. My grin appeared. Thinking I was going to behead him, he tried to bring his broadsword for the block. The hand that did not hold the blade quickly maneuvered a throwing knife in an ice pick grip. While his broadsword was moving to defend the left side of his neck, I withdrew Skia; my knife went down his shoulder. A surprised look was plastered on to his face from the knife hilt protruding from his shoulder; his look lasted so long that I had already drawn another knife and thumped the hilt on the back of his head. I stabbed it in a particular nerve; Ares crumpled to his knees unconscious and bleeding ichor.

"The all mighty God of War down in mere seconds, pathetic." I spat at him. We never got to actually fix our rivalry and I never wanted to consider since he has an enormous ego and stupid. I am not even sure if he has a brain in that thick hollow head of his. Mars was an easier and more level-headed god over this guy.

Gold and silver arrows started flying towards me. The hunters were even shooting, but they had fear etched on their faces and their arrows were flying everywhere. I held Skia in front of me, it erupted in flames and spun in a windmill way. The arrows of the hunters and Artemis were burned to ash before it even reached the spinning blades because of the heat. Only Apollo's arrows were reaching past the heat but were immediately cut down by Skia with ease. My instincts went haywire. My eyes went wide; I shot out my senses and felt a very condensed body of water behind me. The body was lithe and only Athena and Artemis had that kind of frame and since Artemis is in front of me, I was guessing it was Athena.

I left Skia spinning in one hand, the speed of the spinning decreased a bit but not that much. I took a hold of one of my pipes that were hung on the chains. I pulled it out and my body twisted in a 180 degree turn, now I spun my blade from the back to keep my back guarded. The pipe in my hand split open. In my hand was a meter long javelin. I threw it, it glowed bright as it was hurling towards Athena. She was blinded, she did not anticipate me to have javelins. I caught her by the right shoulder. She was thrown back and the spearhead of the javelin was sprouting out of her back, it punctured itself in a tree behind her.

"Argh!" she screamed in pain. Her eyes had a menacing look that was directed to me. I turn back around facing the rest of the Olympians.

"First two down are your war gods?" I boasted. What is coming over me?

I cracked, moving like lightning and I saw the flabbergasted look Zeus had in his eyes. I zapped forward to the hunters, wasting less than half a second before paralyzing them with a simple squeeze on the neck. Each one fell down in a slight thud. I showed Thalia my sea green eyes before I paralyzed her too. Artemis' eyes suddenly flared.

"You dare hurt my hunters?!" She screamed and she pounced on me with both hunting knives drawn. I threw Skia, just so she did not turn in to a god kebab. I drew my nighthawks from their holsters. I used them for a defensive position. I pushed her off of me and we engaged in hand-to-hand, nighthawks against hunting knives. Whenever I actually got a chance, I would take down one Olympian at a time. My guns had paralyzing serum coated bullets; one bullet can get a god down on the floor. Dionysus, Demeter, Apollo and Hera were already down before Artemis suddenly talked to me.

"What happened to you?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean? You do not even know me," I said carefully, not trying to give any hints. We continued to battle, silver flashes from knives and gold flashes from my nighthawks. She was the most skilled in hand-to-hand combat, not going to lie. Probably because she was one of the few Olympians that did not rely on their powers alone, working on her skills ever since she was given her symbols of power.

"You will stop attacking Arty and go on a date with me," Aphrodite charm spoke. But that never happened or worked against me thanks to Lady Hestia's blessing. Aphrodite kept on speaking, placing every ounce of charmspeak in each word. I got annoyed at her and whipped out my feet even if she was 10 feet away from me. "What the hell was that?" Aphrodite said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body dropped down. The spurs on my boots have disappeared and were now deep inside two major nerves in Aphrodite. Hermes suddenly went laser mode, but took care of it with a bullet where the sun doesn't shine. He was doubling in pain even as the serum was already taking effect.

Artemis and I continued dueling, silver and bronze streaks in the night like lasers in Laser Tag. I missed that day when Thalia, Nico and I hung out.

I spun 360 and maneuvered throwing knives within a single motion. They were now protruding on one spot on Hephaestus' right arm, making that arm completely useless. He went down as the knives were buried to the hilt.

I kicked Artemis back all the way towards a tree. Her back slammed on the trunk with a gut wrenching crack. The air was sucked out of her and she winced in pain as a few ribs were broken. I placed my guns back on to their holsters and somersaulted up.

"Queen of the Night, Ninja Star." Five shurikens whipped out of the sky as if it was a star that came shooting down. It trapped Artemis by her clothes on the tree trunk. Her eyes were filled with fear, the crippling fear of being subdued gripping her tightly.

I walked up to her and she steeled her nerves. "Do what you want, but once I get out of these stars, I will be adding another one to the jackalope community.” Her eyes were watered, waiting for it to come.

I ruffled her hair and brushed away her tears. "I would never do that to you, Arty." Her eyes widened then she suddenly smiled at me.

I zapped in front of Zeus, his mouth was hanging down. "Is this what you call the Olympian council? 10 Olympians down before the 20 minute mark, plus your best group of troops, the hunters."

"You will die for challenging Olympus! Show me your face! Let me see the next demigod I am going to kill."

"Just remove your fucking hood!" 6 voices said in my head. I smiled, this is the first time I actually felt all of them enter my head.

"As you wish!" I smirked and dropped down my hood. My long messy black hair and sea green eyes were revealed to the moon.


End file.
